Who Saves The Hero?
by Ississ-Perok
Summary: Things weren't okay in his country, so America wasn't feeling to great. But his condition was dangerous. It has to be more then what's showing. With America only getting worse, countries begin to worry. Nothing they do seems to be working. Is it possible for a country to die? Everyone denies it and does everything they can to help. Sometimes even a hero needs to be saved.
1. Start Of The Disaster

**So; I'm only going to place this disclaimer up because it's tedious to do it every chapter. And I hate tedious things.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Okay; a note for this story. I will be changing the bosses of the countries so I don't bash the actual leaders. So there will be no real people in the story. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it!**

OoOoO

He groggily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Red, white, and blue covered his room. Just how he liked it. Normally he would've jumped out of bed and gotten something delicious for breakfast- but today he didn't feel normal. America lethargically stretched out and took in a deep breath. He found that his vision was blurry and started to feel lightheaded. His hand found its way to his nightstand and he grabbed Texas. As he put on his glasses he managed to sit up. His muscles ached in protest- but America ignored it.

Something didn't feel right.

He looked over at his clock. It read 6:30 am. Why did he wake up so early? He normally got up around 8:00... The meeting didn't start until 9:00, and he was the host country. Cursing to himself for waking up so early, he managed to get out of his bed. As soon as he left the warmth of his blankets, cold hit him.

"What the hell? Why is it so cold?" He asked no one in particular.

He quickly got to his dresser and threw on some comfortable, but somewhat formal clothes. He entered his bathroom and freshened up. He looked in his mirror. He did not look very good at all. His face was visibly pale, and his eyes had bags under them.

"Ugh, I look like shit." He announced

He obviously was not in tip top form, probably coming down with something. But he couldn't let everyone else know that. It would cause unnecessary worry. America couldn't cause worry, he was the hero after all. He could handle it by himself.

After thinking about how to hide it from everyone, he proceeded to his kitchen. He turned on his coffee maker and sat down at his table, reading the paper.

Despite his appearance: recently America had been feeling a bit down. Nothing too noticeable, unless you were trying to find something. He got tired easier, didn't eat as much, wasn't as loud... Even America himself didn't usually notice it. But today, he did. His coffee machine beeped signifying that his caffeinated drink was ready. He got up and poured himself some.

'This should make the bags disappear.' He thought

He sat back down and flipped through the paper again. He read something that he did not like:

_Parties Conflict: Tension is rising is the United States_

_Recently the main political parties of the United States have been arguing more then ever. Political figures attacking each other, arguments on the street, corruption in the courthouses, the worse cases being riots._

America didn't need to read anymore. His boss had already informed him of what was going on. Being a country- he could feel what happened to his land. His political groups had always butted heads, so he doubted that was what made him feel under the weather. America put his coffee mug down and checked the time. 8:30 am. How did the time pass by so fast? Did it really take him that long just to get ready? He shook his head.

"Nah; stop being silly." He convinced himself.

America grabbed his work bag and left the house; making sure to lock the door behind him. It was cold outside. Bitter air nipped at his nose, he wanted to get in his car as soon as possible. Unlocking his car, he slid into the drivers seat and drove off. Deciding that the morning needed to get a bit more lively, he turned on the radio. The speakers blew music very loudly from the last time he had driven. He quickly turned it off. His head ringing from the sudden noise.

That was strange, wasn't that the normal volume he listened at?

The car ride was silent until his phone rang. Picking it up with his left hand he continued down the frost dusted road.

"Hello?" He asked in a chipped voice

"Hello Alfred, may I ask where you are?"

It was England.

"Oh Iggy!" America answered, "I'm on the way to the meeting!"

America smirked when he heard England muttered something about his nickname.

"Well, you're late." He finally replied

"Late?"

America looked down at the clock. 9:15 am. How? He got in the car at 8:30, how had it taken that long?

"Alfred?"

"Oh, sorry! What were you saying?"

"Just hurry up and get here. You are the host country."

"Yeah, okay."

He hung up the phone. How did time seem to pass so quickly? It was strange, everything seemed a bit off. America ignored it for the time being and drove a bit faster. By the time he reached the meeting place it was almost 9:30. Half an hour late. America got out of his car and rushed into the building, trying to get away from the cold. The major countries were already in the meeting, but some of them hung out in the lobby.

"America? Why are you here, late?" Hungary asked

"Traffic?" He answered, trying to keep his voice loud like it normally was.

"There was none."

"You got me. Just running late."

"You better get your ass in zhere." Prussia interrupted

"Yeah, yeah."

America didn't have time to deal with Prussia and his 'awesome' ego. He waved goodbye to Hungary and made his way towards the meeting room, taking one of the slightly shorter hallways. His head hurt from talking so loud, it felt like he was yelling in his own ear. He stopped only a second when he arrived at the meeting room door. He pinched the bridge of his nose before putting on a believable smile and swung it open.

"The HERO has arrived!" He announced

Everyone stopped. The 7 members of the G8 turned to face him. America marched up to the front where Germany currently was.

"Vhy are you late Jones?" Germany asked

"Calm down Ludwig, there was just some obstacles on the way here." He answered, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Vhatever."

Germany returned to his seat and America stood at the front. He pulled out a few papers and skimmed through them.

"So what do we want to address today?" He asked, "I suggest hunger problems in poor areas of the world."

"Hunger problems?" Italy asked

"Yeah."

"What are those?"

Germany sighed and England took over.

"It's when people don't get enough food." He explained

"No pasta?"

"No pasta."

"That's awful."

France gave a small laugh.

"What is it frog?" England sneered

"I would rather be 'ungry then eat your food."

"Why you!"

And the meeting was in chaos. England and France were arguing, Japan was trying to calm them down. Italy was complaining to Germany, Russia watching with a smile. For once, America wasn't involved. All the noise was giving him a headache, and hadn't he been standing for too long? He felt kind of dizzy. He drifted towards a seat and sat down slowly.

"Are you okay?" A voice suddenly asked

America turned quickly and met the violet eyes of his brother. Canada held his bear and wore a look of concern.

"Of course!" He responded with as much energy as possible.

"Are you sure, you look very pale."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Mattie."

"Alfred, I can tell something's wrong. Is it because of what was on the news?"

That grabbed America's attention. Should he tell Canada that he was feeling down? Canada had always been there for support before, and right now their countries were on good terms. But America didn't want to drag anyone into it unless it was absolutely necessary. If he did, it wouldn't be very heroic.

"No, everything is fine. I think I'll just go and get some fresh air."

America stood up and made his way towards the door, his feet seeming to weigh more with each step. He thought he was going to make it when a wave of uneasiness suddenly washed over him. He clung to the wall like a lifeline as energy was drained from his legs. His stomach did somersaults and his vision went blurry.

'No, not here.' He thought

"Alfred!" He heard his brothers voice call out to him.

No one else seemed to notice as Canada rushed to America's side and helped him stand.

"I knew something was wrong." He said, "Are you sick?"

"I-I don't know." he replied

"You look like you're going to hurl."

"I didn't eat though."

Canada paused for a second, "You didn't eat?"

"Hey what's going on?" England interjected, "You're not trying to skip the meeting are you Alfred?"

All attention was directed towards him. Canada suddenly felt his weight shift and he struggled to keep the now dead weight off of the ground.

America had passed out.

OoOoO

**That's the end of the first chapter. I know it was a bit rushed, but I needed to get straight into it.**

**I hope you liked it. And constructive criticism is always needed!**


	2. Stupid Hero Complex

**I felt like this was rushed- but there was no way I could have made it slower without making it less interesting. At least with my current skill. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

OoOoO OoOoO

For a moment, America's world disappeared. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel. His stomach turned and twisted, causing pain to ripple through his insides.

"Al-"

"Al-d"

"Alfred!"

America slowly opened his eyes, standing above him was a very worried Canada, a some-what concerned England, and a confused France.

"Oh good, you're awake." Canada sighed

"What 'appened?" France asked

America was unable to answer for a bit, as his head was still spinning from his blackout. His stomach churned again and he let out a groan of pain and he closed his eyes. Canada and France helped him over to a couch and laid him down. All the countries were now in attention to the current situation.

"Vhat is wrong with America?" Germany asked

"I don't know." Canada said

"I don't know." England projected over Canada, "He just collapsed."

Italy put a hand on his forehead and then quickly took it off.

"He's really hot." Italy said innocently

"Is that so?" Russia asked

Russia walked over to the couch and sat down next to it. He de-gloved one of his hands and reached for America.

"What are you doing?" China asked not sure of what he was going to do.

"Cooling him down, da?"

Though America's family had their doubts, he didn't seem to want to do anything bad. Russia placed his hand on America's forehead. The pain on his face seemed to subside a bit, and he kept his hand there.

"Is just a common cold?" Japan asked, "Or something with his country?"

"I'm not sure." France said, "But I haven't heard anything about his country recently, have you?"

"No."

America opened his eyes again, slowly. His hand made it's way to Russia and knocked his from his forehead. Russia did not seem surprised and simply put his glove back on.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Canada asked

"Where am I?" He questioned

"At the world meeting." England told

"Oh yeah..."

America groaned again and visibly paled, if it was even possible to lose more color. Holding his stomach caught England's attention. He rushed across the room and grabbed the waste-bin. He placed it next to America in case he would need to... use it.

"I should go get a washcloth." Japan informed

"I'll go with you, aru." China added

The two Asian countries left the room in a hurry. China was worried about America, but was more worried about Japan. He seemed to be thoroughly troubled by what was going on.

"Kiku, are you okay?" He asked

"I'm just worried. It's not like Alfred to be sick."

"You're right, he's usually the hero. Though a bit arrogant..."

China didn't finish and left it at that. The two of them were able to get the washcloth and return. Nothing had changed much in the amount of time that they were gone. Alfred still laid down on the couch with most of the countries surrounding him. Japan put the cold washcloth on his forehead.

"Vhat could it be?" Germany asked

"I don't know..." Italy responded

"It must be serious, it's rare for a country to get sick."

America had almost completely blocked everything out. But that sentence was crystal clear. It couldn't be serious- there was nothing wrong in his country. Unless you include that... but all countries had that problem. America was a superpower, America was the Hero! He would be damned if he made people worry about him anymore. He slowly sat up, hand holding his head.

"Al, are you okay?" Canada asked

"Yeah Mattie, don't worry about it."

Canada didn't buy it, but let America talk his way out. He would deal with that later. America attempted to stand up. Though a bit wobbly at first- he managed.

"You wanker! Sit back down!" England yelled

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." America responded in a very bad English accent, "I just had a bad Hamburger is all."

"You eat to many of those!" Germany yelled

"Yeah, I'll lay off for a while." He responded, "But I think I'll head home early, you don't want half digested hamburger all over the conference room, do ya?"

"Ja, I think that's best."

America gave the best smile he could muster and gave Japan the cloth back.

"Thanks dude."

Japan bowed, "Anytime America-san."

America put all energy and concentration into walking out of the conference room, and shutting the door behind him.

"He's an idiot." Canada muttered

"Aren't all American's?" France asked

England gave France's arm a tight squeeze causing him to wince, "Now is not the time for stereotypes!'

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that the meeting would most certainly not be able to stay on track now- not that it was in the beginning anyway. Italy tugged on his suit.

"Vhat is it Italia?" Germany asked

"Ludwig, you should dismiss the meeting." Italy said

"Ja, I think I should."

As soon as the words left his mouth, three nations disappeared out the door.

OoOoO OoOoO

America managed to close the door behind him. Almost immediately his legs turned to jello. But using the wall as support he was able to make his way down the hallway and towards the front of the building. All countries that had previously been out here were gone and in different meeting rooms. It was a relief to America- he would be able to take things slower.

Beads of sweat covered his forehead and his heart beat at an incredible speed. All the countries were curious as to what was wrong- well at least before he lied about the hamburger. But the truth was that America wanted to know what was wrong. He was usually never sick, and when he was it was never this bad.

A cramp ripped through his stomach and America crumpled to the floor. For a quick second he felt like his head was splitting in two- as was his insides. Burning on one side of his body, chills on the other. It was like his body was arguing with himself.

"Al!"

America turned his head to see Canada rushing towards him. England and France were behind him- but not running like Canada. Worry washed over his violet eyes as he bent down next to his brother.

"This obviously was not just a bad hamburger, non?" France pointed out

"You're obviously sick Al." Canada stated, "We need to get you home."

America's world was blurry, but he could still make out the concerned expressions of the nations. He was doing the opposite of what he wanted to be doing! America strained himself and tried to stand up.

"I don't know what you're talking about dudes... a hero doesn't get sick." He slurred

England sighed and poked at his shoulder. Before America could fall back over he caught him.

"You really need to get over your Hero complex and accept help when you need it." He stated

Canada and France appeared on both side of him and lended their shoulders. America was a bit hesitant at first, but consented.

"I'll drive." England announced

The four of them left the building at a slow pace. But it was still faster then what America would've been able to do by himself. It was still shitty outside, it reflected the mood perfectly. But now, not only was it cold... but it was raining to.

England unlocked his car and got in. France helped Canada get America in place and then went to the passengers seat.

"Mattie?" America asked

"Yeah?" Canada replied

"It's cold."

"Hold on a sec."

England took the hint and started to car, making sure to turn on the heat. France looked back as they drove to check up on the brothers. America had fallen asleep on Canada's shoulder.

"They're so cute." He commented

"Shh... don't wake America up." Canada whispered, only slightly embarrassed

"You do know where you are going, right Angleterre?"

"Of course I do! You don't think I know where my son lives?"

"Just asking."

The rest of the car ride was silent. The only noises that emanated through the air was the gentle sound of the car engine resonating with soft raindrops. But darker clouds could be seen up ahead. It was truly symbolistic.

As this was; the calm before the storm.

OoOoO OoOoO

**I will explain later what is making America sick. It is something that is going on- rather something that has being going on. I'm simply taking something small and exaggerating it.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite!**


	3. Night Terror

**In this chapter- things get a bit worse. But something recently happened here in America that I'm going to add it.**

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Canada closed the door to America's room behind him. It worried him that Alfred was sick, he had never seen his brother that drained. He had just placed a wastebasket in his room in case they would need it later on.

"Has he woken up?" France asked as Canada walked into the main room.

"No, and his fever hasn't gone down either."

Canada sat down and England placed a cup of tea in front of him. France held up a newspaper.

"Anything?" England asked

"I don't see much." He answered

"Much?"

"There is only one thing that could count towards his health."

"And that is?"

"His political groups."

"Political groups?" Canada asked

"Oui, they seem to be fighting."

England gave a scoff, "Every country has that problem, or at least something similar."

France and Canada didn't reply, but instead looked at the ground.

"Right?" He asked

"Yeah; it can't just be that." France sighed

"Good."

"Not quite." Canada answered

England paused, "What do you mean?"

"I believe Matthieu means that we are in the dark."

"Yeah, we don't know what's wrong, so we can't fix it."

England stopped talking to consider it. It hit him then. As Canada had said: if they didn't know what was affecting him then how could they help? It was simple but complicated. As the personifications of countries, they had more influence. But in this situation, they could only treat America like he is a sick human. They couldn't take him to a hospital if it related to his country. But then again if it isn't related then he will get better soon.

"I think it's best if we wait." England stated

"Wait?" France asked

"Yes, what if this is just a sickness?"

"It seems a bit extreme for that."

"I haven't seen him like that since the Great Depression." Canada interjected

"Yes, and that was about money." France replied

"Maybe we should ask Yao?"

England immediately stood up and went to America's phone. Everyone was still in town for the week; it wouldn't be hard to get ahold of him. America had always pushed off the debt to China and never seemed to have a problem. But if there was a chance that it had something to do with him getting sick, it was worth a shot. As England called China, Canada stared at the ground.

He felt a bit useless. His Brother was upstairs suffering in his sleep, and he didn't know what was causing it. It had only been a few hours since the beginning of the meeting- yet time seemed to go by so slow. France noticed that he looked troubled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matthieu? Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm... okay. It's just been a long day."

"Well, its late in the day."

"Is it?"

"Oui, let's wait for Arthur to finish."

As if on cue, Arthur hung up the phone. He walked back over to the couch and sat down across from France on a chair.

"What did China say?" He asked

"He say's he will call his Boss and check back tomorrow." Arthur answered

"It's been a long day, let's get some rest."

"Agreed. I will check on America before I sleep, you guys go ahead."

Canada spoke up, "Al only has one guest room."

England sighed, "I will stay here on the couch, you two can share the bed."

Canada nodded and walked off with France. England watched them and went to the kitchen. He turned off the lights and grabbed some blankets from a nearby closet. He laid them on the couch before going upstairs to America's room. He slowly opened the door and approached the bed.

America was covered in cold sweat and was gripping the blankets with incredible strength. England immediately rushed over and tried to get him to loosen his grip.

"America!" He called

England attempted to grab his hand, when he got it off the blanket it gripped on to his hand. America started breathing frequently and quickly as if he couldn't get enough air. Sounds of struggle were coming from him as he thrashed around.

"Alfred! Wake up!" England called

He didn't stop thrashing and the grip on England's hand only got tighter. His grip was strong and very painful, and he couldn't get America to wake up.

"FRANCIS!' He called

The sound of hurried footsteps were heard getting closer to the room. Francis rushed into the room, he was followed by a panicked looking Canada.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What does it look like? Wake him up!"

Canada went to his brothers side and shook his shoulders. Nothing. Francis grabbed a glass of water that was put there earlier in case he woke up. He moved Canada to the side and poured the water on America. He jolted up and swung his other hand. Canada pulled France back and he was able to dodge. For a split second, everyone just stopped. Canada and France were standing cautiously and England felt the grip around his hand slowly loosen.

America brought both of his hands to his chest and gripped his shirt. Canada was the first to move.

"Al, are you okay?" Canada asked

He shook his head frantically and his face scrunched up.

"Bloody hell, get the wastebasket!" England ordered

France didn't hesitate to hand it to England. He held it out in front of America and he took it. Canada rubbed his back as America threw up. America hadn't eaten anything yet, so all that came up was water and bile. America took a breath before he went back at it. When he finally managed to stop he turned to his brother.

"Mattie." He said

"What is it?" Canada asked

"It hurts."

Canada wrapped his arms around America. They stayed in that position for a good amount of time. At least it was long enough for Canada to notice he was trembling.

"Alfred, were you having a nightmare?" He asked

America nodded, "It was awful. I couldn't breath."

England placed the wastebasket to the side and held his hand. He hadn't intended for America to see it.

"Arthur, what happened to your hand? It's bruised." he asked

"You don't remember?" France questioned

"Remember what?"

"Francis, don't." England interjected

"Don't what?" America said

Canada rubbed his back, "It's nothing."

America immediately felt pitied. He knew that wasn't what their intent was, but he knew information was being held from him. He could only come to one conclusion.

"Did I do that?" Guilt washed over America

England just looked away. That motion confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, "I didn't mean to."

Canada noticed his stress and immediately confronted him.

"It's not that bad, right Arthur? Plus you were asleep." He explained

America tried to listen to Canada, but felt the adrenaline from the night terror wearing off. A wave of numbness crashed over him and he slumped against Canada.

"Alfred?"

"I'm really sorry."

At the moment, America's head didn't agree with his body and he felt forced to fall asleep. France helped Canada lay him back down and make sure the blankets were secure. England looked down at America, who even now looked pained in his sleep.

"It must have been one hell of a night terror." He said

"Oui." France agreed, "We should get that wrapped up."

England nodded, "Are you coming Matthew?"

Canada shook his head, "I'm going to stay here, in case he wakes up again."

France gave a small smile to Canada before leaving with England.

"Hey Al, hurry up and get better. Please?"

**OoOoO OoOoO**

**Hope you enjoy(ed) reading it! **

**Thank's to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite!**


	4. Fake Facade

**So this is a bit of a filler chapter- I prefer to think of it as a scene to set the stage! More dramatic things will happen later. But I love the friendship people have portrayed between Prussia and Canada, so I had to put it in there!**

**OoOoO OoOoO**

Canada was the first to wake up. He grudgingly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Francis. He stayed light on his feet so he wouldn't make much sound, not that he had to try anyways. Once he got downstairs he looked through the cabinets. England was asleep on the couch, Canada was thankful that he hadn't woke up before him. If he had he surely would've started on breakfast. He started pulling out ingredients to make breakfast when he heard a familiar cackling laugh. At first it started him but then he realized it was only his phone. The ringtone was a dead giveaway, but whenever Canada changed it, _he_ would change it back.

"Hello?" Canada answered softly, "This is Matthew."

"Und this is Gilbert!" The voice responded

"I am aware, is there something you need?"

"Of course. Vhy else would I call you?"

"I guess you're right."

Canada gave a soft sigh, only when someone needs him for something is he contacted. Other then that he is often forgotten.

"Vhy do you sound depressed?" Prussia asked

"No reason, what do you need?"

"Vell... I'm over at your house and locked outside."

"Why are you at my house?"

"I wanted to eat breakfast!"

"Can't you make your own pancakes?"

"But Birdie, yours are the best."

Canada smiled to himself as he pulled out the rest of the ingredients for said dish and began to prepare it.

"Well, I'm not at my house." He said

"Vhy not?"

"Alfred is sick, I'm helping take care of him."

"Oh, I remember my brother saying something about that."

"Yeah, so sorry. I can't make you pancakes, maybe another time."

"Ja, okay."

Prussia hung up the phone. Not that Canada was surprised, but when Prussia needed to be mature he could do so. Canada finished preparing the batter and began to cook the pancakes. He thought to himself as he flipped them.

Something seemed like it was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was he forgetting paperwork? No, he finished all of his earlier. As he was thinking to himself he heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Mathieu, are you making breakfast for everyone?"

Canada turned to see France standing at the fridge.

"Oiu." He answered

"That's great, I love your pancakes. It truly shows your inner French."

Knowing that he was referring to the ability to cook, Canada gave a small laugh.

"I don't know what you are talking about Frog, not just the French can cook."

England also walked into the kitchen, his hair more messed up then usual. He walked in past both of them and went straight top where America kept his coffee. France only stared as he rummaged through the area.

"Arthur, I thought you disliked coffee." He pointed out

"I do."

"Then what are you doing?"

England sighed as he pulled out a small box that had big black letters on it that read;

**Iggy**

He scowled slightly at the labeling.

"Is that tea?" Canada asked

"Yes, Alfred kept it here so when I came to visit I would have something to drink."

"He really does consider others, eh?"

"Yes, yes he does."

France sighed and looked back towards the exit.

"One of us should go check on him." He stated

Canada just flipped another pancake, showing that he couldn't go. England unconsciously moved his injured hand, France noticed and turned on his heel.

"I'll go." He said

As France disappeared, Canada stacked up pancakes on a plate.

"There are quite a lot." England pointed out

"Yes, well, I was thinking that is Alfred was hungry- he would be, well... hungry."

Before England could respond, cackling filled the room.

"Bloody hell, what's that?"

"Sorry! It's my phone."

Canada rushed to pick it up.

"What is it?" He asked

"I have a question." Prussia responded

"And it is?"

"Is your Polar Bear normally vicious?"

Canada froze, "What?"

"Your Polar Bear, is it normal for it to attack people?"

"Only is there are trespassers..." He had a realization, "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

"Kesesese... You see Gilbird flew into your house through the chimney, so I had to go get him."

"You broke into my house?"

"More importantly, your bear is growling at me und I'm afraid that if I move, he will bite me."

"Listen, I have some things that I need to do right now."

"But Birdie! Vhat am I supposed to do?"

"Just feed him something."

"Okay, danke."

"Yeah, yeah."

Canada hung up the phone and sighed, England still looking at him with a curious look.

"It was Gilbert, he broke into my house."

"Ludwig's brother?"

"Oiu."

England picked up the bit of French and turned to where France had left earlier. Just what was taking him so long? All he had to do was check up on America. But before either of them could go check the doorbell rang.

OoOoO OoOoO

France slowly opened the door to America's room.

"No need to be quiet, I'm awake." He heard Alfred say

He sighed as he walked into the room. America was still laying down, on his back, looking at the ceiling with tired eyes.

"Did you get good sleep?" He asked

"I guess."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I just had really strange dreams."

"Care to share?" France asked

"Umm... I'd rather not."

"If you say so. By the way, Mathieu made pancakes if you want any."

"No thanks. I don't feel like my stomach is up to it."

France was relieved that America was at least admitting to himself that he sick. He quickly checked his temperature and started to leave when America very gently grabbed his wrist. The sudden action made the Frenchman stop in his place.

"What is it Alfred?" He asked

"What... did I do last night?"

"You mean with Arthur?"

"Yeah."

"You were having a nightmare and grabbed onto his wrist. Arthur is mature enough to realize it was unintentional."

"Oh! Is that all?"

France was shocked by his sudden change in mood.

"What else did you think it was?" He asked

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm going to try and sleep some more 'kay?" America said, "Tell Mattie I appreciate the thought though."

France nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He was bit confused about his sudden mood change, but brushed it aside. America waited until he could no longer hear his footsteps before dropping his act. He let out raspy breaths and searched for air. He shifted until he could find a somewhat comfortable position and tried to close his eyes.

He was afraid to dream again.

He was afraid of his condition.

But most of all he was afraid of how quickly things in his country were escalating.

OoOoO OoOoO

France walked back downstairs, heading for the kitchen. But he stopped when he saw the other two countries sitting in the main room.

"That's awful." He heard Arthur say

"Does Alfred know?" Canada asked

France couldn't help but pick up the fear in Canada's voice.

"I don't know, aru." Someone he could only assume as China answered

He decided to make his entrance before they continued. Canada noticed him first.

"Francis, how is Al?" He asked

"Still bad."

China turned his attention to France and asked, "Do you want me to explain?"

He nodded in response.

"I talked to my boss and it seems that recently the debt that Alfred's country owes has been increased by around $700,000 more."

**OoOoO OoOoO**

**The debt actually has increased recently, though I do not believe it was this exact amount.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite! **


	5. A Step Further

"But that isn't that much in comparison, non?" France asked

"Maybe not, but all of that debt piling up on top of each other would cause for some type of reaction." China replied

"But why hadn't it happened before?" Canada asked

"I don't know."

"There has to be something else." England stated

"Why do you say that, aru?"

"Alfred has always has small problems, and has always blown them off and said he was fine."

"Could he have been lying?"

"I don't think he would do that."

Canada turned to face France. He stood up from his spot and approached him.

"How was he?" He asked

"Bad, it doesn't look like he's going to get better anytime soon." France answered

Canada's eyes glinted with sadness. His brother was suffering, and he could not shake this feeling of helplessness. He made note that later today he was going to ask America what was wrong. He must've known something.

England spoke up, "Matthew made some breakfast, should we all go get some?"

"Sure." France responded

The countries left for the kitchen, unaware of what was happening upstairs.

OoOoO OoOoO

America woke up in a horrible coughing fit. The coughs wracked his body violently as he dragged himself up the wall so he would sit up straight. Chills wracked through his body and the feeling he previously labeled as torturing had returned. He felt like he was being torn in half. Thoughts that he was scared to claim as his own filled half his mind. Anger, hate, violence consumed half of his consciousness. What was this feeling? Was it his people? The political parties finally becoming so diverse that it was tearing him in two?

Something rose to the back of his throat, a burning sensation that he despised. He rolled out of bed- despite his aching body. He hit the cold hardwood floor, the impact forcing the bile up further up his throat. He used the bedframe as support as he shakily stood up and made his way to the door. But every few steps he would sway in one direction and have to use a nearby piece of furniture for support.

He finally made it to the doorknob and leaned against it, the door swinging open. America continued to make his way down to the bathroom. Creeping along the wall in attempt to stable himself. He practically spilled into the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. As soon as his body understood it was okay to let it all out, it did.

A burning sensation flooded his senses as his already empty stomach was pushed further. His eyes were closed from pain so he didn't even know what he was throwing up.

"Al!" He heard someone cry

He weakly turned his head towards the door, Canada came rushing in along with China. HIs brother bent down and helped him sit against the wall.

"Are you okay Alfred?" He asked

"Y-Yeah..." He breathed out

"Matthew, come over here." China said, "It doesn't look to good."

Canada momentarily left America's side and looked over at China. When he noticed what he was pointing out, Canada paled.

"What is it?" America asked

He wasn't aware?

"What's going on up there?" England called from the first level.

"Opium, get up here!" China yelled

As soon as the sentence was announced, the sound of quick footsteps could be heard bouncing off the hallways. England appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. Once he took in the situation he immediately went to Americas side.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" He asked

But Alfred was already drifting off again. Canada also noticed it.

"Arthur, don't let him fall asleep."

England nodded, he had never heard Canada's voice so demanding.

"Alfred, you need to keep your eyes open."

"Iggy?"

"Don't call me that!"

America let out a dry laugh that turned into a harsh cough. France soon appeared in the same area due to concern over what had happened. Canada saw him and gave orders.

"Help Arthur get Alfred to his bed, don't let him fall asleep."

"Oiu."

France bent down and helped England pick the nation up. They quickly left.

"I'll go get some medicine and something to clean up with." China stated

He quickly left the room. As Canada looked back at the toilet, he felt his recently found confidence deflate. Something had to seriously wrong for a nation, expectantly for one as powerful as America, to throw up blood.

OoOoO OoOoO

France had left, as England was in charge of getting information from America. Canada had lost his confidence and now was sitting downstairs.

"What am I going to do Francis?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Alfred; this isn't normal. It's dangerous."

"That isn't what scares me." France answered

Canada was slightly surprised. His condition didn't worry him? What could be more concerning then what was going on? Throwing up blood, is rarely heard of. It has happened only a few time, one of them being when Prussia was officially dissolved. Maybe they could get Germanys and Prussias help? Was that possible?

"What does scare you?" Canada replied to his previous statement

"The fact that we don't know what is going on." He explained

"Maybe we should call in some help."

"Help?"

"Prussia had experienced something similar to this before, right?"

France gave it some thought. Should they drag other nations into this? He certainly didn't want to make more of a problem then it was. Prussia would most likely make it worse, as his personality was a bit bold and not fitting to be around sick or weak people. But then again, if he could help America...

"Why not call Germany?" France decided

"Just Germany?"

"Oiu. Gilbert is his brother, non? So he must know how to deal with it."

"But why not Prussia?"

France gave a small laugh, "Though I wouldn't mind having my friend over, would you be ready to handle his 'awesome personality'?"

Canada replied sheepishly, "No, I'm good."

"That's what I thought. He is suited to be around a sick person."

"Did I tell you what he did?"

"No, but now I am slightly concerned."

OoOoO OoOoO

England sat on the bed next to America, his arms crossed and his expression reaching the limits of staying neutral.

"Don't be an idiot and tell me what's wrong!" He exclaimed

"But I don't know..." He replied

"Alfred, you must know, it's your country."

"But I don't."

England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was definitely hiding something. He wasn't sure if it was important or not, but he needed to know in order to help him. In all honesty England was more than nervous. He certainly was not ignorant enough to think that this would pass over like a common cold.

"Please, Alfred. Tell me something." He said

America looked up. Though his vision was blurry, he was able to see concern on Englands face. He didn't want to cause concern. Maybe he should share, just to get that unfitting expression off of England's face. It didn't suit him. The news would make him angry, sure. But an angry Arthur was better then an upset Arthur, at least in his mind.

"Promise not to freak out?" He asked

Relief washed over England, "Of course."

"It's a lot of things, I haven't figured them all out yet."

"That's okay, just share what you know."

"I think the worse part of it is my citizens..."

After America finished England stood up and left the room, his body shaking with anger.

_How dare they!_

**_OoOoO OoOoO_**

**_Sorry it took so long to get out. In all honesty, I wasn't supposed to post a chapter because it's NaNoWriMo. But I bent the rules a bit. _**

**_Note: Some of the causes to his sickness is fake. Some are real, but not all. You'll see what I mean next chapter._**

**_Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite!_**


	6. Conflictions

England practically marched through the hallway and down the stairs. France could hear him before he came into the room and stood up out of concern. He met him at the entrance way for the room.

"Angleterre, is something wrong?" He asked

"That idiot should've told me earlier!" He yelled

England then proceeded to make his way into the main room and pick up the telephone. France watched as he dialed in multiple numbers and tapped his foot impatiently as it rang.

"Hello?" England asked, "Yes this is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Please put the Foreign Affairs branch on the line."

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Francis asked

"Not right now." He hissed

Canada walked up to France and put his hand on his shoulder. After he caught the melancholic expression that he held, France followed Canada out of the room and into the hallway.

"What is it Matthieu?" He questioned

Canada looked down slightly, "We should let Arthur talk to them."

"Why? He might just make things worse."

"When was the last time you saw him like that?"

"Like what?"

"Angry and desperate."

"Not since- it can't be that bad can it?"

"I don't know."

They watched as Arthur continued to talk on the phone as calmly and collectively as he could. But things were not easily for him. The Foreign Affairs branch was being difficult, and England was getting frustrated.

"What do mean by that?" He asked

"_Nothing sir. Exactly nothing. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary besides some tension rising."_

"There has to be something, check on the local level."

"_Give us a few minutes."_

There was some creaking heard from the staircase and the three nations turned their heads to see what was going on. China, looking annoyed, helped America (who was still half dead) down the stairs and into the room. Canada immediately rushed over and helped as well, even though neither China nor America noticed the gesture. They laid him down on the couch. England found his anger rising. But instead of yelling at the sick country, he turned it on China.

"Yao, why is he down here?" He questioned, "Alfred should be up in bed!"

"Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault."

"Then why did you help him down here?"

"It would be safer that way."

America put his hand up to signal Arthur to stop talking, "It's my fault. I told him that if he didn't help me I would get up anyway and fall down the stairs trying."

England stopped himself from making another remark and turned to America, "You really shouldn't be down here."

"Iggy, you don't have to act like this. I can manage on my own."

With that sentence something in England snapped. Act like this? Is that what he said? Out of all the idiotic things for him to accuse him of, it was acting like he cared. England looked down at his former colony. He looked so weak... Pale, skinny, almost dead-like.

"You believe that I am acting?" He asked

America looked up and met his gaze, "Yeah, I believe that its best for you to go home. I don't need you here."

"Of all the insolent things! Fine! If you are too stupid and immature to notice when someone is trying to help you, I'll leave."

Without waiting for a response from the telephone, he slammed it down and marched out of the room. France looked back to America and to the door that England left from. He quickly made the decision to chase after the European country. China, sensing the mood, retreated to the kitchen. Canada grabbed one of the misplaced blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders before sitting next to him. The sound of the heavy, wooden, front door shutting echoes through the house.

"You can leave too Matt." Alfred stated

Sighing, the Canadian responded. "I can't just leave you Al, you're sick. There is obviously something wrong with your country. Why don't you tell me?"

"Arthur left."

"That's because your relationship with him is weird."

"Weird? You think so?"

"Yes. You guys will get along one minute and then be arguing the next. It's almost as bad as Francis and Arthur."

For a good amount of time there was just silence between the two of them. The only sound coming from the kitchen as Yao seemed to be attempting to make lunch. Canada knew that America didn't want England to leave. As much as his brother had annoyed him, claimed to be the hero, or even 'forgot' about him, he was the type to put others first.

How do you protect someone on the battle field?

You go in first, and have them come later once you are sure that it's clear. Otherwise know as; "I'm the hero and you're my backup."

"It's a lot of things Matt, and it's overbearing." Alfred finally spoke up, "The controversy is killing me."

"Controversy?"

"My people are split..."

"You mean politically?"

America sighed before leaning back on the couch and resting his head, "That's one of them. But there are multiple other things... There have been a majority of problems and they just keep building up."

America coughed and startled Canada. A small amount of blood laced his pale hand. Matthew immediately stood and attempted to help his brother off of the couch. But Alfred refused to move.

"Please don't make me go back upstairs." He stated, "It's warmer down here."

Knowing that he would argue, Canada didn't push it. "Alright, but keep talking."

America let out a dry laugh, "Hey, Canada is taking charge. Speaking up for once?"

"I'm serious Al, now is not the time to be sarcastic."

"I know." America shifted, "There are multiple different conflictions, I would be lying if I said that I didn't see this coming. People are starting to wonder if being American is a good thing or not... and that doesn't feel very good."

Canada immediately felt his stomach drop. Yes, there were a lot of problems for the civilians in America, but there was in every country. It really hurt a country if people no longer wanted to be apart of the. But even if Alfred had just come clean, there had to be more to it. Something like loss of spirit and politics couldn't cause something this bad, could it? And if it is, how do they fix it? Canada remained quiet in order to hear his own thoughts and soon felt pressure on his shoulder. Glancing to the side he saw that Alfred had fallen asleep. He stood up and carefully leaned him down fully on the couch.

"Depend on us, eh?" He stated

Canada left the room and joined China in the kitchen. And as earlier suspected, he was making food.

"How is he?" China asked

"Not very good, but at least he's sleeping."

"Want to help?"

"Sure. Thanks for being here."

China didn't reply and Canada sighed to himself knowing that he probably wasn't heard. HE went to wash his hands and Yao sighed to himself.

"Even a idiot has friends. Opium better get back soon..."

OoOoO OoOoO

"Calm down Arthur." Francis stated as he chased after the nation.

But England didn't listen and continued to make his way to his car. He got in the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. Before he was able to turn the car on and drive away, France popped in the passenger seat. The car was soon on the road.

"Why did you follow me?" Arthur finally asked

France let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why didn't you kick me out of the car before you started driving?"

"That- nevermind."

The car continued to make its way down the road and towards town. France glanced knowingly at England as they got closer to the main stores.

He really was an idiot, wasn't he? It wasn't necessary to get mad like he did. But he supposed the only reason he did get annoyed was because he cared. Or maybe him exploding like he did was just a way to release all of the pent up stress from the situation?

"Why are you smiling, _frog_?" Arthur asked

"An old friend of mine is living up to expectations." He responded

"I have not the slightest clue of what you are referring to."

France looked out the window and prepared to open the door as the car slowly parked in front of a small, local, doctors office.

**OoOoO OoOoO**

**Sorry it took so long! **

**Thanks to all those who followed, reviewed, or made this story a favorite!**

**Hope you enjoy(ed) reading it~!**


End file.
